Amore
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Jane wants to forget Dirk since he took her virginity back then, but he manages it to come over at John's house and this is where their story starts once again.. Rated M. (Hard) sex. I do not own Homestuck.


**A/N: **Oh well, here am I again with my new story. Jane/Dirk is a pairing that is not really popular, I think- But it's still a bit sad, I kind of like this pairing. Okay so, I do not own Homestuck nor do I own the characters.

* * *

Jane Crocker is sitting in a random living room while switching through random programs on the random TV. In fact, everything is random in this house now, but only because John invited her over. She said yes, because.. well, you see. Her life is pretty boring at this moment and she doesn't even have a lot of friends who she could ask to hang out with her.

On top of that, John is her only best friend and that's it. Also, his boyfriend, Dave Strider, is cool as hell. And his brother.. Oh yeah, there was a time that she needs to forget real soon. She doesn't even want to think about it.

So apparently, she is sitting here with her school skirt and her favorite shirt, still switching through the TV-programs. John is doing something in the kitchen, so it could take a while. Even he managed it to move out of his father's house and so he's bascially living together with Dave.

Oh well.

She is forever alone. She doesn't need that.

Not even in a million years.

Suddenly, the door bell rings and she gets up to answer the door, while sighing a bit. John is still rumoring around in the kitchen, while Jane opens the door - and then she freezes up.

Because the guy who is standing outside is the guy... she never wanted to see again.

"Uh.. Hi, Dirk." She blushes a bit, then walking back to the living room and sits down on the couch again while Dirk enters the room. "Hi, Jane." Showing her his cheesy smile, she only rolls her eyes, then making sure that there's enough space between the both. But he doesn't really care since he sits down next to her and that pretty close. Jane doesn't even want to move away because she can't. She's literally still freezed up and her body won't even move, but she manages to at least stand up.

And when she did that, she feels a hand on her wrist, then she was being pulled down.

"H-Hey!" She bonks his head angrily, then trying to get up. "What are you even doing!?"

Dirk only looks at her with his orange eyes. It's the first time that he's seen without his sunshades on and hell, she thinks that's rather handsome.

"Jane." Only by saying her name, her heart pounds in her chest and when he nuzzles his head against her back, she turns around while wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. Dirk slowly slides his hands under her skirt while he pulls her closer. His tongue is exploring her mouth, slowly sucking on hers and when his hands are moving to her ass, she doesn't even pull away.

Because they did that long ago. She lost her virginity to him and damn, why does he always manage that?

She never wanted to fall for him again; and yet she did. She always did and she still does. Because he is the one she truly loves.

"Ah.." She moans into his mouth as he rubs his hands over her round ass, while sucking down on her lower lip.

He grinds his body against hers and Jane could feel his throbbing erection in his pants. She slowly moves her hand to the zipper, then pulling it down and pulls his cock out which is naturally rock hard.

He whispers against her lips, "I'm sorry Jane.. but I need to take you now."

She slowly nods and allows him to slide her panty down, then she gets up a bit while grabbing his shoulders and gets down again, directly on his cock. Moaning out a bit, she shudders lightly while he pushes it in whole, causing her to moan out again.

"Keep it down, John's in the kitchen.." He hisses, while pushing it in and out slowly. Jane slowly starts moving on her own, trying to hold her moan back.

And while he thrusts harder and faster, she bites down on her lower lip, really trying to hold it in. She can't moan. He won't allow that and she knows that, sure as hell.

Dirk pants a bit, then he comes straight into her, releasing his cum. "Hah.. Get off before John walks in.." She gets up a bit, sliding his cock out of her pussy, then she quickly runs to the bathroom while Dirk gets up and pulls the zipper up, then he follows her.

Opening the door, he already knows that she's in the shower, so he walks over to it, then opening the shower door a bit. "Hey, Jane.." She tilts her head a bit, then turning around to face him. "Yes, Dirk?" She smiles at him, waiting for his question.

He smiles back while asking, "Would you like to be my amore?" Dirk doesn't even need the answer anymore because the kiss that Jane just gives him proves a lot. And hell, he's in love. Completely in love, only captured from her.

_fin_

* * *

__**A/N: **Woo, nice. Another story finished. I think, I'm really bored right now.. -w-


End file.
